


Curious Cats

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason is a cat, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Jason gets turned into a cat.The cat has tentacles.





	Curious Cats

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7: tentacle bondage | crack/humor/paella
> 
> This is an attempt at humour. The idea of Jason as a cat, with tentacles, just hit me.

 

  
  


“Honey, I’m home!” Kara called out as she entered their home through the bedroom window, quickly changing out of the Supergirl outfit and into a pair of tracksuit pants and a loose fitting top. She and Jason had plans for today, which involved doing  _ nothing _ ; he had a new book to read, and she had a couple of stories that had a deadline in a week. 

 

A nice, relaxing day.

 

Only, Jason hadn’t responded to her calling out. And he always did.

 

“Jason?” She called out, walking downstairs and into their lounge room. His book was sitting there, as was her work laptop. Two mugs filled with their preferred beverages sat there, freshly poured.  _ But no Jason. _

 

That was when she heard it; a small  _ meow _ , coming from under the couch.

 

“Hey there little one,” she said as she sat down on the couch, holding her hand out so that the cat could sniff her on it’s own terms. 

 

The cat apparently had no reservations about Kara; it jumped up and onto her lap, looking up at her expectantly.

 

“Well, you don’t have a collar, so what do I call you?” Kara smiled, while the cat continued to give her an expectant look. 

 

“You wouldn’t know where Jason is, would you?” She asked. 

 

The cat seemed to sigh, before it’s tail turned into a tentacle.

 

Kara gasped. “Nooooooo.”

 

The cat seemed to nod, the tentacle disappearing back into a normal cat’s tail.

 

“ _ Jason _ ?” she asked, holding a hand up to her mouth.

 

The cat- Jason- nodded.

 

Kara burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, my love, but this is… this is  _ ridiculous _ !”

 

Jason just sat there, watching Kara laugh her head off.

 

~

 

“I got here as soon as I could,” Zatanna said as she entered the house. “What’s the emergency?”

 

“Jason has been turned into a cat.”

 

To her credit, Zatanna did not laugh. “Not the weirdest thing to ever happen to him. Where is he?”

 

Kara lead Zatanna into the loungeroom. “What’s the weirdest thing?”

 

“It’s a toss up between the time he could only talk in rhyming couplets, while singing, or the time when he and I swapped bodies.” Zatanna trailed off as they entered the loungeroom. “That is not a cat.”

 

“It’s a cat’s  _ head _ ,” Kara offered.

 

“A cat’s head attached to…  _ twelve  _ tentacles?” Zatanna shook her head, before rolling up her sleeves. “Right, Jason, let’s see what you’ve got yourself into this time.”

 

As Zatanna approached, the cat-opus turned into a regular cat, and gave Zatanna an uninterested look

 

“Nice to see that the glare transcends human form,” Zatanna shook her head as she stood up, and faced Kara. “It’ll wear off. Eventually.”

 

“Time frame?”

 

Zatanna shrugged. “A day? Maybe two?”

 

“And there’s nothing you can do for him?”

 

“Not a thing.” Zatanna gave Kara an apologetic look.  “He’s just going to have to ride this one out.”

 

“He’s never been great at doing nothing.”

  
  


~

 

After seeing Zatanna out, Kara came back to find Jason reading his new book.

 

“You can read as a cat?” Kara asked as she sat beside him on the couch.

 

Jason gave her an unamused look, before tapping on his e-reader to change the page.

 

“I suppose a traditional book might have been beyond your skill.”

 

Jason did not respond to that, merely continuing to read his book.

 

Kara sighed, pulling open her laptop and getting to work. 

  
  


~

 

Later in the afternoon, Kara left Jason sleeping and went to have a shower.

 

When she returned, she found Jason still sleeping, but the tentacles had returned. They weren’t proportional to Jason’s cat form; they were the same size as they normally were. 

 

It made the cat look even smaller than it was. It also left the couch unusable. But as Kara walked away from the couch, the tentacles moved, and a space opened up for her. When Kara took a step away, a tentacle moved towards her.

 

“You want me to sit there, hmm?” She asked as she walked over to the couch, watching the tentacle follow her. Once she had sat down on the couch, the tentacles moved so that they were laying across her, seeming to relax. 

 

“You just wanted to use me as a pillow,” Kara commented. When none of the tentacles responded, she knew that she was right.

 

_ Well, I’ve finished my writing for the day. And I don’t have any pressing concerns. Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a bit. _

 

~

 

When Kara opened her eyes again, three hours had passed. She remembered at one point, being woken up by Jason moving to use her shoulder as a pillow. 

 

_ Jason _ .

 

She stood up; there was no cat, and no tentacles, on the couch. 

 

“Jason?” Kara called out, ready to go looking for him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She  _ ran  _ to their bedroom, where she found Jason with a towel around his waist, and another drying his hair. 

 

“You’re back.”

 

“I never left?” Jason asked, frowning at Kara. “Are you okay?”

 

Kara walked across the room to hug him. “You don’t remember being a cat?” She asked, not letting go of him.

 

His arms dropped to return the hug, the towel that had been drying his hair dropping to the floor. “A cat?”

 

Kara tilted her head back to look up at Jason. “Yeah. At least ten hours, possibly more. You really don’t remember?”

 

“Was I a cute cat?”

 

“Of course that’s what you’re focused on,” Kara laughed, shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Tentacles and all, you were an  _ adorable  _ cat.”

 

“Tentacles and…” Jason sighed. “Of course I couldn’t even be a cat the right way.”

 

“Hey!” Kara waited for Jason to look at her before continuing. “Don’t talk that way about my husband. I happen to think he’s amazing, even when he’s a cat with twelve tentacles.”

 

“I think that you’re biased.”

 

“I might be,” Kara conceded, stepping back and dropping her hands to take Jason’s in hers. She walked back with him, leading him towards their bed. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“A  _ cat  _ though?” Jason asked, following Kara. “Of all things…”

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Jason was only too happy to oblige.

 

~

 

Jason  _ did  _ remember spending thirteen hours, twelve minutes, and eleven seconds as a cat. He remembered every last second of it. 

 

Not right away; it took a week before he remembered all of it. 

 

And if he ever forgot, Zatanna had some pictures of a certain octo-cat to remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> He probably could've got up to more mischief, but I feel like he wouldn't.  
> But Jason does like messing with people, so he might suggest he'd gotten up to more mischief than he did.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
